


The General's Consort

by ShiTiger



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Donald's bad luck, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rare Pairings, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: General Lunaris takes a particular liking to Della's brother, Donald Duck.  That liking soon stretches into obsession, and he'll do whatever it takes to keep the ivory-feathered earther at his side.





	1. The Capture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 has been updated with some new content as of Oct 17, 2020.

_ (Set during the episode: What Ever Happened to Donald Duck?) _

As the poster crumpled to the floor of the cell, the general caught sight of what the prisoner had been trying to hide. “Is that a crack in the cell wall? Penumbra!” 

“Sorry, sir! I’ll have someone fix it right away!” the captain insisted. “But what are we to do with the prisoner until it’s fixed.” 

“Put him in another… cell.” Lunaris sighed heavily at the nearly-identical cracks in the walls of the other cells. One of the guards should have dealt with them already if they were that noticeable. 

“The walls must have been damaged during the mite attacks,” Penumbra observed. “I will scold the guards immediately for this.”

“Good. We can’t afford weakness at a time like this. As for our prisoner… I shall keep an eye on him. He shall be locked in my rooms until the cells have been properly repaired,” Lunaris stated calmly, casting an unwavering gaze at the earther.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to keep an eye on him? You’re so busy with all your plans,” the captain began, only to be cut off by a dismissive wave.

“No need, captain. He is a rather small and _ pitiful _creature. Nothing at all like his vibrant sister, Della. No matter. His presence serves a purpose. Soon our people will conquer the Earth!” the general boasted loudly, even as he snatched the little duck up under his arm. The earther squirmed and let out a string of garbled words, but Lunaris only tightened his grip. Bidding good evening to his new captain, he made his way down the hall, past the barracks where his soldiers slept while on duty. As general of the moonlander army, he had a spacious private room in the base, as well as a less-used home within the city. 

“Let-me-go!” 

“Oh, do be quiet,” Lunaris snapped. With his plans in motion, it only made sense to stay on base until the invasion. Besides, his chambers had a voice-activated lock that would keep the little duck from straying too far. 

* * *

“Ooof!”

“You’ll be staying in here, with me, earther,” the general insisted, unconcerned with the fact that he had just dropped his new_ ‘guest’ _roughly on the floor. Turning back to the door, he pressed his hand to the golden keypad on the wall. “Voice lock: General Lunaris.” 

“Why-you-I-otta…” 

“I don’t know why you even bother trying to speak. Even without the clamp, no one can understand what you’re saying. Which works just as well for me, as my people listen to everything I tell them.” The taller man approached the broad window, his gaze narrowing on the blue and green planet in the distance. 

“We were a peaceful race,” Lunaris began, clasping his hands behind his back. “Until the day that my father, General Meridian, observed the earthers launching strange objects into space. He was convinced that they would target us next. And so, he ordered our scientists to devise a way to hide us from view. For decades, we’ve locked ourselves away from Earth’s prying eyes. And then **she **arrived. Della Duck, an earther who was nothing like the evil aliens we’d been taught to distrust.” 

Donald pushed himself to his feet, his hands pulling at the golden clamp on his beak. He froze when the teal-skinned moonlander turned, and strode across the room toward him. 

Lunaris leaned down, tangling his fingers into the duck’s shirt, and lifting him into the air. “I never understood my father’s fear of your species. We are planet Moon, and we are mighty! My father trained our people for a war that never came. And so…” The general tossed his prisoner onto the large, golden-sheeted bed that was the only elegant piece of furniture in the room. “I shall be the one to start that war. We, the moonlanders, shall show your people that we are not a species to be trifled with. My plans are in place, and soon they will come to fruition.” 

“We’ll-stop-you!” Donald attempted to yell, turning over onto his back to keep the general in sight. The moonlander loomed over him, his massive chest blocking the duck’s view of the Earth. 

“You know, Della was both excitable and unafraid when she met us for the first time. She was so eager for company that she couldn’t see the danger she was in.” With deft fingers, Lunaris unlatched the cloak around his neck, along with his communication device. His focused gaze never leaving his prisoner, the general hung his cloak on the hook by the bed, before peeling off his gloves, and kicking his boots aside. Clad in only his military shorts, he surged forward, kneeling between the earther’s spread legs, his muscular arms on either side of the alien’s head. 

“But you are not so naïve. Under that simmering anger is the realization that your very existence relies solely on my interest in keeping you around. I could have you fed to the mites, like a common criminal, or…” Lunaris lifted a hand, and trailed it down the duck’s chest, until his fingers slipped under the hem of the shirt. 

“HEY!” Donald squirmed beneath the larger man’s body, trying to pull away from his touch.

“You’re so soft, despite your temper,” Lunaris whispered, tracing his fingers over the smooth feathers with growing interest. A small fist flew at his face, the feathered knuckles barely brushing his cheek as the duck attempted to punch him. Smirking, the general grabbed his prisoner’s wrist in a fierce grip. “So feisty for such a small creature,” Lunaris chuckled, stroking the soft hand in his grasp. The earther’s glaring eyes were like a beacon on a dark night. He should stop this, before the situation got out of hand. And yet… there was something appealing about the alien’s strange appearance. Della, a pretty female of her species, had not caught his attention beyond how she might be of use to his plans. But Donald, her easily-angered brother, managed to stir his loins with nothing more than a glance. 

Lunaris traced his gaze over the golden restraint clasping the duck’s enchanting bill closed. Pressing the earther’s imprisoned wrist to the bed sheets above his head, he allowed his free hand to follow his eyes, admiring the smoothness of the earther’s strange mouth beneath his fingertips. “I could be persuaded to remove this, you know.” 

Dark eyes widened in response, the body stilling beneath him. “Wouldn’t you prefer to spend your days, and _ nights _, in this paradise, rather than locked up in a dusty cell? All you have to do is give me your word that you will not attempt to escape. And, as an added bonus, consent to spending some quality time with me,” Lunaris purred, his hand flexing on the duck’s immobilized wrist. 

Donald considered his options. Giving in to the general’s desires would give him more leeway in the future. There wasn’t much he could do from a cell. But perhaps he could eventually persuade his captor to let him walk around without an escort. After all, it wasn’t as if Donald knew how to pilot a spaceship. He was trapped on the moon, with no way back to Earth unless the general miraculously had a change of heart. Sighing, he nodded his consent, his gaze flickering down to avoid the look of triumph on the moonlander’s face. 

“Excellent. I’m taking that weird neck spasm as a yes.” Lunaris grinned as he slid the strange shirt up his soon-to-be lover’s petite body, tossing it aside. His eyes remained fixed to the earther beneath him as he trailed his fingers down the duck’s beautiful feathers. His hand pressed against something between the earther’s legs that caused him to arch back, letting out a muffled gasp. _ Delicious, _ the general thought to himself, even as he reached up to press his finger to the scanner on the side of the golden mouth restraint. It popped open, and tumbled to the bed sheets next to the earther’s head. 

“I…” 

Before the alien could say another word, Lunaris pressed their lips together. The yellow mouth beneath his was firm, parted just enough to discover what the duck tasted like. The earther groaned, his arms straining in the general’s grip. With one last swipe of the tongue, Lunaris drew back to survey his new prize. 

“We are going to have so much_ fun _ together, Donald Duck.” 

* * *

“Well, that was delightful, my dear,” Lunaris announced, pressing a kiss to his lover’s feathery cheek. Sweeping his shorts from the ground, he pulled them on, before slipping on his boots and gloves. Without another word, he refastened the cloak and communicator around his neck, and made his way to the door. In moments, the heavy golden door was locked behind him. 

“It’s-like-Ithaquack-all-over-again,” Donald grumbled, rolling over onto his side, away from the general’s side of the bed. He could feel the mild ache beneath his tail, even as a wetness slid down his leg to moisten the golden sheets beneath him. The only difference now was that he wasn’t trading his body to keep his sister safe from a pervy old god. Not to mention all the other creatures and villains that seemed drawn to him. He was willing to bet that Gladstone didn’t have to deal with all this unwanted sexual attention. 

“It’s-just-until-I-can-escape-from-here,” the duck swore to himself. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on falling asleep. 

* * *

“That was oddly delightful. I haven’t been this relaxed for quite some time,” General Lunaris hummed to himself, even as he strode down the hallway. He would allow his new lover to rest before indulging himself again. The thought stopped him in his tracks, directly in front of a window that gave him an unobstructed view of Earth. 

“I’m already thinking of the next time,” the general commented to himself. He’d only meant to tease the little earther, not get attached. “Hmmm… I will need a plan to convince the people of Earth to accept me as their new ruler. Perhaps I should take an earther husband or wife. No, no… Too equal. I need someone who will support me, but not interfere with my plans. A royal consort, perhaps. Not Donald, of course, but…” The thought of his new lover dressed in billowing golden silk stirred his loins again. He quickly pulled his cloak around him, just as a pair of guards marched by. 

“Not him. He’s far too volatile.” Even if his feathers were softer than anything Lunaris had ever touched before. Even if his petite stature and dark eyes were appealing. Even if his strange mouth made kissing into an exotic experience, and his moans were enough to bring the general’s manhood to attention. 

His father would be disappointed in him. 

Lunaris couldn’t think straight. It was as if the duck had a hold of his thoughts, even when they were apart. Was it some side effect of being intimate with an earther? Donald was probably asleep by now, sprawled on the other side of the bed like he owned the spot. And Lunaris couldn’t bring himself to be upset at the idea. No, his mind and body were screaming at him to return to the room, and reclaim what belonged to him. 

“Yes,” General Lunaris affirmed aloud. “Donald Duck is _ mine _. I will not let him go. He shall be my royal consort, and we shall be bonded beneath the light of the Earth!” 

* * *

“Wait a sec, are you telling us that you’re _ married _ to General Lunaris,” Della confirmed, staring at her brother in shock. 

“Yeah. It’s-complicated. The-very-next-day-he-insisted-on-it. The-jerk-didn’t-even-ask-me-before-setting-it-all-up,” Donald mumbled, leaning back in his chair.

Della turned to her friend, her eyes wide. “Penny, did you know about this?” 

“Yeahhhh. I was there. It was very strange,” the former captain stated, glancing at Donald. “The general wasn’t acting like himself. It was like he was possessed with the idea of being married to you.” 

“Just-my-luck,” Donald sighed. 

“But now his ship is orbiting Earth. You won’t have to deal with him anytime soon,” Penumbra insisted, pointing at the sky. 

“His ship won’t be up there forever. Eventually he’ll crash land on Earth, and we’ll have to deal with him again,” Della explained, scooching her chair closer to her brother. 

“Iknow. Iknow,” Donald said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“It’s okay if you’re scared of facing him again… after what he did to you,” Della whispered, taking her brother’s hand in her own to give it a reassuring squeeze. 

“Thanks,Della. But-I’m-not-afraid-of-that-big-palooka. Being-with-him-wasn’t-that-bad.” There was a blush on his cheeks as he spoke, which had his sister winking at him in amusement.

“So, you’re saying he’s your type, then? I thought you already had two boyfriends,” Della teased.

“I-do!-And-I-told-him-that!-He-doesn’t-care-as-long-as-I-remain-loyal-to-him-as-my-husband,” Donald explained, 

“Mmhmm…” Della smirked as she released his hand. “Loyal, huh. The fact that you’re not trying to get the marriage annulled right this second means he’s definitely still holding your interest. Was he that good in bed?” 

“DELLA!”

“Della!” 

“What? You’ve seen how tight his pants are. And you know I swing both ways,” Della chuckled, winking at her Moonlander roommate. 

“I thought we were keeping that a secret for now,” Penumbra grumbled under her breath, her cheeks bright blue. 

“Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to tease. We’ll handle Lunaris when he finally lands,” Della stated, getting to her feet. Leaning over, she pressed a quick kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek, before pressing a kiss to her brother’s head. “And if you want to keep his tight butt around as your husband, I support you.”

“Della,” Donald groaned, burying his face in his hands. 


	2. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting will look a bit different from the first chapter. I will fix the first chapter someday, but I’d rather keep writing until this story is complete.

“I have wonderful news, Donald,” Lunaris announced, once he’d finished his morning meal. One of the perks of being the general was being able to eat in private if he so desired. A soldier had been more than willing to deliver a breakfast tray to his chambers that morning. 

“You’re-letting-me-go?” Donald hesitantly guessed, the remains of his meal all but forgotten. 

Lunaris let out an amused laugh. “Goodness, no. In order for my plans to succeed, I need you to cooperate with me. You could say that this arrangement will be mutually beneficial for us both. If you agree to my proposal, I will ensure your safe passage back to Earth to see your family.”

“My-family? What-do-I-need-to-do?” 

The general leaned back in his chair, giving his lover a leisurely once-over. “It’s quite simple really. I already have my people setting everything in motion. All you need to do is wear what I tell you to wear, pretend to be happy, and when the time comes…. all you need to say is, “I do.” 

“I-do? Why-would-I-say-that?” Donald asked, looking deliciously confused. 

“It is traditional for the Earth bride and groom to say those words, is it not?” Lunaris grinned as he watched his lover’s eyes widen in disbelief. 

“WHAT! I’m-not-going-to-marry-you!” shouted the duck, shoving himself away from the table forcefully. The golden plates and utensils rattled, even as the cups toppled to the floor. 

“Donald, Donald, Donald,” Lunaris sighed, getting to his feet. The earther shrank away from him, unable to escape further when his back hit the wall. The general leaned down, delicately stroking his lover’s soft cheek. “I’m not  _ asking _ you to marry me. I’m  **ordering** you to!” 

“You-monster! You-can’t-order-me-to-marry-you!” the duck snapped back, attempting to shove him away.

“You forget who you are speaking to. As their beloved general, the moonlander’s will believe anything I say. They will do anything I order them to. Taking over Earth will be child’s play. But it occurred to me that having an earther consort would be beneficial to my takeover.”

“I-won’t-do-it,” Donald protested again, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance. 

_ Pretty little earther. He still thinks he has a choice in the matter.  _ “My consort doesn’t have to be you, of course, but it would be most convenient. And I’d say we get along rather well in the bedchambers, wouldn’t you agree?” The duck’s cheek feathers reddened at the reminder of the night before. Lunaris took advantage of the moment to seal their lips together. He drew the duck closer, trailing his fingers down his back. The little man trembled against him, but Lunaris soon felt hands on his hips, hesitantly urging him closer. 

“Mmmm… If I didn’t have such a busy schedule, I’d be lifting you up, and taking you against this wall,” the general purred, nuzzling the side of his lover’s feathered head. 

“That’s-not… Just-because-you’re-a-good-kisser, doesn’t-mean-I’ll-agree-to-marry-you,” Donald stated, despite the dazed look on his face. “You’re-keeping-me-prisoner, and-besides, I-already-have-2-boyfriends.”

“You are my guest, and soon you will be my consort. You can keep your silly little earther boyfriends, as long as you swear allegiance to me as your husband.” Lunaris pulled the duck forward, stepping back from the wall. 

“And-if-I-don’t?” Donald argued halfheartedly. 

“Then trust me when I say that your currently pampered stay will become a great deal  less  pleasant. And I might just decide to leave you stranded on the moon when the time comes to invade Earth.” Lunaris wouldn’t, of course. He would have Donald at his side, whether the duck agreed or not. 

“Aw, fooey,” the earther grumbled. 

“Indeed. Do not fret, my dear. When you wake tomorrow morning, you shall be royal consort to the greatest general the moon has ever seen!” the moonlander insisted, striking a dramatic pose. The duck rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed. “Do we have an agreement?” 

Donald glanced away from him, eyeing the door that led into the hall. It was easy to predict what the little bird was thinking. “This is the only way you will return to Earth,” Lunaris reminded him. “You do wish to be reunited with your family, do you not? It would be a shame if you never saw them again.” 

Silence spread through the room as the duck considered his words. “Promise-not-to-hurt-my-family,” Donald finally said, meeting his eyes. 

_ Ah, desperation. Such a wonderful emotion.  _ “When we wed, they shall be  _ my _ family, as well. Even if they are inferior earthers,” Lunaris declared. Delighted by his lover’s agreement, the general lifted the duck into the air, spinning him around in a circle. Letting out a laugh, he dropped his soon-to-be bride gently on the bed sheets, admiring the way the gold fabric curled around Donald’s petite body. Lunaris felt his pants tightening again, and he let out a regretful sigh. Leaning closer, the general trailed his lips up his lover’s neck, receiving a temping groan in response. 

“You fascinate me, Donald Duck,” Lunaris admitted aloud. “I had never intended to find myself in this… situation with an earther.” Before the duck could reply, Lunaris pushed himself up, and straightened his uniform. “There is much work to be done before our wedding ceremony tonight. I will send Penumbra to escort you. When next we meet, we will be exchanging our vows.” He opened the door, and stepped out into the hallway. No soldiers were in sight - good. Turning, he eyed the duck now sitting up on their bed. 

“Do not attempt to escape.” 

The door closed swiftly behind him, locking the earther inside. Throwing one last final smirk at the door, Lunaris set off down the hall. Donald Duck would soon belong to him - mind, body and soul. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting back into my fanfics. So many to work on, but this story reclaimed my attention. I have a feeling that we haven’t seen the last of Lunaris in the TV series. He’ll find a way to return to Earth, or his ship will crash-land, leaving him stranded on Earth… one of the two. I think it would be great if Donald and the kids were the ones to help him adjust to life on Earth.


	3. The Wedding

It was a marriage of necessity and convenience. His conquest of Earth would be assured by claiming an Earthian bride. Love, attraction, compatibility… None of those mattered. Donald was merely a pawn in the game of war. Lunaris reminded himself of these key facts as he went about his day – from war planning to robe fittings to ceremony preparations. Everything adhered to a strict, no-nonsense schedule. 

As the last rays of the sun disappeared over the horizon, the general took his place upon the recently-erected podium in the center of their city’s grand circle. Behind him, the statue of him and Penumbra stood tall and proud - a testament to the superiority of their race. 

A ceremonial transport vehicle appeared in the distance; a low rumble announcing its presence. The crowd of moonlanders turned to watch as the golden vehicle drove closer, finally coming to a stop at the end of a long line of glowing blue lanterns. 

Lunaris clasped his arms behind his back as he watched the side door slide open. A ramp unfolded, kicking up a small cloud of grey dust as it settled onto the moon’s surface. Three sets of guards, dressed in their best uniforms, marched down the ramp - coming to attention on either side of the walkway. 

Everything was going according to plan. Once he wedded Donald Duck, the people of Earth would bow before him as he ushered in a new age of peaceful tyranny! And if the Earther dared to defy his commands, Lunaris would...

The general’s thoughts were silenced as a delicate figure stepped out of the shadows, followed by Lieutenant Penumbra. Lunaris drew in a startled breath as the duck’s petite form was bathed in earthlight. His entire body seemed to glow as if the moon goddess herself had blessed him for all to witness. 

Hushed whispers surrounded him as the general’s fierce gaze traveled over the Earther’s violet-accented eyes, his shimmering lips, the high cut neck of his billowing rose gold dress. A crescent moon was delicately cut in the fabric over his upper chest, revealing downy white feathers. Lunaris was transfixed. His alien bride was the picture of purity - a symbol of poise and grace… 

Donald took his first step onto the ramp, his foot getting caught in the trailing fabric of his gown. “AAAAWK!” Head over heels, he tumbled down the ramp, sending up a cloud of moondust when he finally reached the bottom. 

“Are you quite alright, consort?” 

“Do you need a hand, consort?” 

Ah, yes. How could Lunaris forget? Donald Duck was an adorable klutz. He continued to watch, unaware of the fond smile smoothing over his lips as Donald pushed himself to his feet – cheerfully refusing the hands offered to him.

“No,no. I’m-fine. Really,” Donald said, letting out an awkward laugh. “Guess-I’m-a-bit-clumsy-today.”

“Just today?” Penumbra commented as she reached his side. “I’m kidding,” she added, flashing him a smile.

“It’s-this-dress. I-tripped-over-the-bottom,” Donald sighed, grasping the ends of the dress, and lifting them away from his yellow feet. 

“A troubling problem,” Penumbra agreed. Glancing up at the crowd, her eyes narrowed on two young moonlander girls standing nearby. “You there! Come help the consort.” 

“Really,it’s-fine,” Donald protested lightly. He trailed off as the children approached, gazing up at him curiously. 

“Take hold of the end of the consort’s gown,” Penumbra ordered, pointing at the trailing fabric behind Donald. The girls did as she requested, gathering up the fabric in their small hands. 

“Well,thank-you,girls. That’s-very-sweet-of-you,” Donald said, holding the front of his gown up from the ground. The children giggled in response, and the wedding procession continued. 

Lunaris clenched his hands behind his back tightly, resisting the urge to pull his soon-to-be bride close the moment the Earther joined him on the podium. 

“Isn’t this lovely,” the priestess sighed, gazing at the couple before her. “My fellow moonlanders, we will bear witness to a glorious moment in Moon history! Today we unite Planet Moon and Planet Earth through the holy bonds of matrimony, under the gaze of our celestial moon goddess.” 

“Selene-is-here? Where?” Donald glanced around, unable to find his sister’s godly friend in the crowd. 

“The moon goddess is with us all, in spirit,” Lunaris informed him, nodding for the priestess to continue.

“General Lunaris,” the priestess said, turning her attention to the leader of their people. “Do you take Donald Duck as your husband and consort?”

“I do,” Lunaris said calmly. 

The woman’s attention turned to the petite Earther at his side. “And you, Donald Duck of Planet Earth… Do you take Lunaris, general and leader of the Moonlander people, to be your husband?”

“Uh…” 

Lunaris pursed his lips together, staring down at the lovely creature next to him from the corner of his eye. “Remember what we spoke of earlier, Donald. You know how greatly I treasure this union. It would be a shame if you got cold feet now. Whatever will we tell your family when we arrive on Earth?” It was a clear threat, but one that would be misunderstood by the other inhabitants of the moon. 

“Awww… they’re clearly in love,” someone whispered from the crowd. 

“So sweet,” another citizen sighed. 

Donald glanced up at Lunaris, rubbing his own arm awkwardly. “I… uh…” His shoulders fell. Head bowed, he whispered, “I-do.”

“What was that dear?” the priestess asked, cocking her head.

“I-said-I-DO!” Donald shouted, clenching his hands at his sides. 

“So passionate!”

“Wonderful!”

“Such a lovely couple!” 

The priestess smiled, opening her arms wide to address the crowd. “The bonds are set. People of the mighty Planet Moon, I present you with General Lunaris and his consort, Donald Duck!” 

* * *

“Well now, I’d say that went very well,” Lunaris commented, waving over his shoulder at the soldiers walking past his chambers. His other hand rested firmly on his bride’s back as he pushed him gently into the room. The door slid shut behind them, and the general set his hand on the keypad to lock it. “Voice lock: General Lunaris.” 

“You-got-what-you-wanted,” Donald grumbled, stomping away from him. “I-don’t-see-why-you-still-need-to-lock-the-door.”

“There is still much to do before the invasion of Earth. I cannot allow you to attempt to escape and warn them of our plans.” Lunaris stepped forward, setting his hand on his consort’s shoulders. He smiled as Donald glanced back at him, clearly uncertain of what was to come next. 

“Now, my sweet, it is our wedding night, is it not? I’m sure you Earthers have similar traditions to our own for evenings such as this,” the general said, unlatching the first of many tiny latches down the back of his bride’s gown. He leaned forward to press a kiss to each newly exposed area, breathing in the slightly-salty scent of the Earther’s ivory feathers. So exotic, like the wild Earth oceans that were just beyond his reach. 

Lunaris slid the dress down, watching the rose gold fabric pool around his lover’s webbed feet. The earther belonged to him. The duck didn’t even resist when he was spun around, and pushed back against the bedsheets. “I am going to take my time with you tonight. It is to be expected of a newlywed couple, after all.” 

“Yeah-yeah. Let’s-just-get-this-over-with,” Donald grumbled, spreading his legs wide. His head tilted to the side, his gaze focusing on the open closet across the room. 

The general stepped back, annoyance surging through him. Sweeping the wedding gown off the ground, he marched it over to the closet, hanging it as befitting the delicate nature of the garment. Holding his temper in check, he hung his own uniform next to it. Task completed, he pressed the button to shut the sliding closet door, and stomped back to the bed to loom over his bride. 

“I will not be ignored on our wedding night, consort. I WILL bring you to the very precipice of pleasure, keeping you on the edge until you forget a time when you did not belong to me. Before this night ends, you **will** scream my name,” Lunaris swore, sinking onto his knees. Donald trembled beneath him, his wide-eyed gaze now fixed on his much more powerful husband. 

“That’s right, Donald Duck. Tonight is a night that you will remember for the rest of your life.”


End file.
